


All the Love is Just Enough

by saxgoddess25



Series: Bisexual Regina Mills Week 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Office Sex, POV Alternating, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: Set post season 6. Regina, Snow and David have settled into a loving, polyamorous triad when Ruby comes back to town. Snow learns some things that she didn't know, and their nice little threesome may just become a foursome.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Life was good at last, Regina thought as she nuzzled into David’s side and sipped at her cocoa. She smiled down at Snow where her head rested on his lap, watching as he played idly with her hair. Wilby was sprawled in front of the fireplace, dead to the world, and fat snowflakes swirled outside the windows. It was a sickeningly Hallmark moment, but even she couldn’t snark about it. Not when she was so warm and content. She’d finally found what she’d always wanted.

The farmhouse was spacious yet cozy, not prone to drafts as the loft had been, though of course the fire helped keep it toasty and snug. Regina was just feeling drowsiness tugging at her too when all of a sudden, the dog woke with a growl, causing her to flinch. Three pairs of eyes swiveled in his direction, as he hopped up and bounded, barking, to the door.

“What’s gotten into him?” David wondered, a moment before they heard frantic knocking.

“I’m guessing that.” It was easiest for Regina to disengage, so she stood and went to answer it, curious as to who would be out on an evening like this, and why they seemed to be intent in hammering down the door.

“Hello?” She hadn’t even managed to get the door completely open before the person was pushing inside. “Woah there. Just what do you think…Ruby?”

Her brain had finally processed just who the intruder was, as the woman in question cast back her snow-covered hood, to reveal her pretty face. Her pretty, tear-stained face. It was obvious that she’d been doing a lot of crying. Regina frowned.

Snow and David were on their feet now, coming forward to greet their unexpected guest. “Red? Oh, Red!” Snow flung her arms around her friend, pulling her into a crushing hug. “It’s so wonderful to see you, but where’s Dorothy?”

“She’s…” Ruby’s mouth opened to finish the sentence but nothing came out.

It was Snow’s turn to frown, and Regina and David shared a look. “She’s what, honey?”

Renewed sobbing was the only answer Ruby could give her as she buried her face back into her shoulder. Snow made soothing sounds and rocked her like she would rock Neal when he was upset. Feeling like she needed to be doing something, Regina walked to the kitchen and got down another mug. The ritual of making cocoa helped her focus on something other than the sounds of misery coming from the other room. She knew what losing a true love felt like, and tears stung at her own eyes.

It was hard to banish the waves of emotion, of painful empathy, but she held on tight to what she’d found with Snow and Charming. That love helped to ground her and shield out the hurt. She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling a little calmer. Not much, but enough.

“What can we do to help?” she heard Snow asking, and shook her head. There wasn’t anything they could do, other than offer support and comfort. The only thing that healed wounds like this was time.

Regina poured a good measure of whiskey into the cocoa and topped it with mini marshmallows before bringing it out to the living room. Ruby was bracketed by the Charmings on the couch, sobs still wracking her body, so she put the mug in front of her on the coffee table, and sat in the chair adjacent to the couch.  Snow shot her a grateful look before turning her attention back to her best friend. For the first time in a long time, Regina felt like a third wheel, and she shifted uncomfortably.

It took several minutes for Ruby to regain a modicum of control, but she did, sipping at the spiked cocoa and resting against Snow. By that time, Regina was definitely feeling out of place, so she stood up again. “I should go.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s okay,” she gathered up her jacket and purse, slipping back into her shoes as she went. “I’ll stop by tomorrow to see how you’re all doing.”

Snow disengaged from Ruby to walk Regina to the door. There they paused and shared a hug, Snow sneaking in a short kiss. “I’m sorry…” she mumbled.

“It’s fine, Snow. She’s your friend and she needs you. I’m just in the way.”

 “You’re not!”

“Yes, I am,” she gave a brief smile. “Take care of Ruby tonight. We’ll make up for it next time I come over.”

Snow sighed, but nodded. “Be careful going home and text me when you get there.”

“I love you too.” Regina’s smile deepened as she pressed her forehead to Snow’s for a moment, then she stepped out into the cold.

 

Snow was washing dishes the next morning, staring out the window at the field of white. David was already out there, puttering around with whatever projects had caught his fancy, and Red had yet to make an appearance. After Regina had gone the night before, Snow spent some time listening to the sad tale of the sickness that had claimed Red’s true love, and afterward installed her friend in the spare room so that she could get some rest.

It was hard not to fret, even though there was nothing Snow could do. Watching a loved one deal with grief was always difficult, but at least Red was home now. They would surround her with love and care until time could lessen the pain she was in.

“Hey, Snow,” she greeted when she finally made her appearance. Snow turned to give her a smile, noting that her eyes were still red and puffy, though at the moment they were dry.

“Hey yourself. You look like you could use some coffee.”

“Sure.” She sat down at the kitchen table while Snow went about getting a cup for her. “Snow?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s going on between you and Regina?”

The question was so unexpected that Snow almost dropped the coffee pot. _Shit_. She’d been so sure that they’d been safely out of sight the night before, but she supposed that being out of sight didn’t matter with Red’s heightened senses.

“She, umm…we’re…” She could feel the heat rising to her face and knew she was probably pink to the tips of her ears.

“You’re not cheating on David, are you?”

“What? No! No. David and I are both sort of…seeing her.”

“Seeing her?” Snow looked over to catch the questioning tilt of her best friend’s head.

“Yeah, we’ve been…um…seeing a lot of her, in fact.” She cleared her throat as she brought the coffee to the table. In less embarrassing circumstances, the look on Ruby’s face would have been comical. “We got pretty close after Robin died,” she continued, trying to explain. “Regina would never admit it, but she needs people in her life to remind her just how much she’s loved.”

“You always did love her,” Red said quietly. Snow thought she detected a note of sadness in her words, but she nodded.

“I did. I do.” She stared down at her hands, fidgeting a little. “She and David have a sort of fond rivalry thing going on, but deep down, I think they love each other almost as much as I love them. Not quite in the same way, but it’s enough to make this work. So far.”

Red spent a moment taking that in, then had a sip of her coffee. “I’m glad. If that’s what makes the three of you happy, then I’m glad it’s working.”

“Thanks, Red. That means a lot to me.” She smiled. “Now, how about some breakfast?”

When Regina made an appearance an hour later, Snow had pretty well filled Red in on all of the crazy things that had happened in Storybrooke since she’d left. Spotting her lover coming through the door, and then knocking the snow off her boots, brought a smile to her face, and she was out of her chair in an instant to go give her a kiss. Regina looked askance at her, glancing over at Red for just a moment, and Snow gave her a pat on the hip. “Don’t worry. She knows.”

“Oh, does she?”

“Werewolf senses or something. She thought we were having an affair.”

“I hope you told her we weren’t.”

“She told me about your relationship,” Red put in, and Snow thought she was blushing just a bit. “I don’t really need to know the specifics.”

Regina smirked at that, but didn’t say anything. Snow didn’t imagine that she would have told Red any specifics even if she had wanted to know. Regina tended to be rather private about things of that nature - except with Snow, who had ironically become her confidante. It was later, when Red had wandered outside to get some fresh air and see what David was up to, that Regina turned to her and said, “She’s still in love with you, you know.”

“What?”

“Ruby. I know Dorothy was her true love, but she’s still in love with you too.”

She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, looking bemused. “What do you mean _still_ in love with?”

“Seriously? I know you’re dense, but surely you’re not so dense that you _never_ noticed that she has feelings for you.”

Snow felt like she’d just been hit with a brick. All she could do was stare at Regina, who began to look contrite as the moments passed. “You really didn’t know, did you?” she asked, reaching over to give Snow’s hand a squeeze.

“No, I really didn’t. H-how do you know that she feels that way?”

“Well, the pining glances she gives you when she thinks nobody is looking are a big clue.” Snow had never noticed such a thing. How had she never noticed? Regina continued on before she could say that out loud. “Secondly, I’m pretty sure she’s envious of us. Or of me, anyway.”

“Oh, come on now. That is a stretch.”

“Snow, I know what envy looks like. I’ve seen the expression staring at me out of my mirror often enough.  Besides, why else would she be asking you about our relationship?”

“She thought that I might be cheating on David. I assumed that she was concerned about that, and was probably going to try to talk me out of whatever I was doing with you for the sake of my marriage.”

“Maybe,” Regina conceded, because that was a plausible reason, “but it still doesn’t change the feeling I get that she would like to be in my place.”

“Well who wouldn’t?” Snow teased as she leaned over to give her a kiss. “Lucky for you, only you get to be in your place.”

“Oh, Snow.” She laughed, then her voice turned suggestive in response to the tease. “It’s too bad she’s still here. I’d drag you upstairs to assert my claim to all of _your_ places.”

“You’re terrible.”

“I know.” She winked and Snow laughed. Regina had a naughty streak a mile wide, just one more thing she loved about her.

Further teasing was interrupted by Red and David stomping their way in from outside, and Snow redirected her attention to her friend, paying particular attention to the way she acted with Regina. David was clued into the fact that he didn’t have to pretend nothing was going on between them, and when he brushed a hand along Regina’s shoulder in passing, Snow saw what she’d been talking about. The longing in Red’s eyes was subtle, but it was there, and it left Snow pondering heavily about the entire situation.

“Penny for your thoughts,” David murmured in her ear as he came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay.” She could tell he was curious, but that discussion would have to wait until they were alone. It wouldn’t hurt for her to do a little more thinking either.

 

A week passed. Ruby got her job back at the diner and finally moved back to her former abode. Regina was working away in her office when Snow appeared at lunchtime, bringing food with her. She looked up over her paperwork with some surprise at the interruption. “Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

“It was a half day. Parent teacher conferences.”

“And you decided to come have lunch with me?” That was incredibly sweet, actually, and she was both amused and touched.

“You’re a parent, I’m a teacher. Convenient, right?” Snow waggled her eyebrows and Regina had to laugh.

She set her pen down and was just about to rise when Snow slid into her lap instead. “What you are is incorrigible.”

“You say the sweetest things, Madam Mayor.” Snow pressed a languid, seductive kiss onto her lips, which was in sharp contrast to the fact that she was already starting in on the buttons of her blouse.

“Someone’s in a mood,” she commented wryly, though it wasn’t like she minded. The kiss and their proximity were already making the blood surge down into her core.

“I’ve been thinking about you all morning.” Snow got the blouse open, tugging the tails from the waistband of her skirt, and then skimmed along her collarbone, placing soft kisses. Regina leaned back in her chair, enjoying the sensation as she brought a hand up to play in the short hair at the base of Snow’s skull.

“Have you really?”

“Mmmhmm.”  

“I don’t think you should be having impure thoughts around school children.”

“As long as they’re not about the children we’re fine. They’re not mind readers, you know.”

“That’s definitely a good thing.” A shiver passed down Regina’s spine as Snow nipped lightly at her neck, angling for the spot she knew made her melt into a puddle of jelly. “Fuck…Snow…”

“Is that an offer?” her tongue traced the spot she’d just bitten, “Or a request?”

“Oh God, I don’t care. I just want to be naked with you. Right now.”

“You’re the one with magic.”

A snarky response came to mind, but it was lost in the wave of desire when Snow bit her again. “Careful,” she groaned, “you’re going to leave a mark.”

“I always did think you looked fetching in a scarf.”

 _Of all the impudent-_ “You _are_ in a mood.” Regina waved her hand and they reappeared on the couch across the room. Their clothes were stacked neatly on the conference table. Snow smiled against her skin and took the opportunity to slide her hand down to gauge the effects of her attentions. She seemed happy enough with the results, especially when Regina gave her more space to maneuver, wanting the pleasure she knew those strong fingers could give her.

She didn’t have to wait long, as Snow pressed two into her and squeezed.  Regina’s moan echoed through the office, and she wiggled her hips, wanting more. Thankfully, Snow seemed happy to oblige her. Her fingers found the spot that had Regina’s toes curling and the squeeze and release against it made the tension build up until it was almost unbearable. She’d been enjoying it until that point, but the inevitable desperation made her slide her hand down to fiddle with her own clit, chasing her climax. At least, she did for a moment. Snow batted her hand away, instead pressing her own thumb into that cluster of nerves and moving it in concert with her other fingers.

Regina fell apart in slow motion, her staccato breaths giving way to loud moans, and finally an even louder growl at the end. Snow looked to be very satisfied with her handiwork as she settled down against her to let her recover.

 “That was,” Regina panted, “the best lunch…I’ve had…in a very…long time.”

“It’s not over yet, you know.”

“I know,” she sucked in a deep breath and let it out, “but it’s already been better than any lunch I’ve had in recent memory.”

“Well, I’m glad.”

They shared a long kiss and she stroked her hand over Snow’s hip. When it ended, she looked into her eyes, a little smirk hiding on the corner of her lips. “You didn’t just come here for this, did you?”

Snow frowned. “How did you know?”

“Because I’ve known you since you were ten. There’s something you want, and you thought this would help make me more agreeable.”

“You make it sound so sordid,” she sighed.

“I would have said manipulative,” her hand angled in between them so that she could slide her fingers down between Snow’s legs. “This must be some request if you’ve decided you had to butter me up first.”

 “Don’t, hmmm, don’t think of it like that.” She wriggled when Regina’s fingers found her clit, and groaned when she sucked a nipple into her mouth. “I didn’t _just_ have sex with you because I want to talk to you about something.”

“I must confess, you’ve gotten me curious,” Regina said, after gently dragging her teeth off the hardened bud.

“Ahh! Can we discuss this later?”

“What’s the matter, Dear?” the smirk was back. Snow was wet enough that she pressed three fingers slowly into her and gave her a bit of her own medicine. “A little distracted?”

A guttural moan was the only response to that, so she just smiled and went back to torturing her nipples. She _was_ curious about what would prompt Snow to try so underhand a method, but she was no stranger to underhand methods herself, so she couldn’t be angry about it. Especially when it involved sex at lunchtime. Speaking of which…

Shifting positions, she urged Snow onto her back beneath her, managing to do it without relinquishing the contact of her hand. Once that was accomplished, she kissed her way down until she could slide her tongue through swollen folds and lap playfully over her clit. Snow cursed and buried her hand in Regina’s hair, tugging her down harder against her cunt. Always her demanding princess, she thought with a chuckle to herself. Fondness had replaced the rage of so many years, and she didn’t mind the fingers tugging against her scalp or the burning in her lungs of not being able to get a proper breath. Not when it showed her just what she was doing to the woman beneath her. Bringing her lovers pleasure was beyond sexy, and like many of the skills she’d acquired over the years, Regina was good at it.

 Snow was panting now, her hips rocking, and it wouldn’t be much longer.  “Shit, shit, shit ,shit, fuuuck! There, oh God…Regina!”

It was gratifying the way Snow cursed, and moaned, and tried to wiggle out of her reach when she didn’t let up. She knew she could get more, and she did, sucking hard on that bundle of nerves as she pressed her fingers in tight. The second orgasm was more powerful than the first and when she finally let up, Snow was trembling and trying to suck in air.

Feeling quite pleased with herself, Regina summoned a towel to wipe her hand and her face, then settled back against her panting lover.

“There. Now you won’t be distracted anymore.” She kissed the tip of her nose, and laughed at the glassy-eyed expression on Snow’s face. “Though it may be bit before you can talk again.”

She stroked idly at a random stretch of skin while she waited for Snow to recover, feeling the contentment of her own afterglow setting in. It was a nice way to spend some time, not focusing on much of anything except the woman pressed against her and the way their heartbeats seemed to fall in synch. Regina placed a kiss over the source of that beat, reflecting on how many years she’d spent trying to get Snow’s heart, and here it was just beneath her lips. The evil queen would have taken it, but that queen was gone.

Snow brushed her fingers through the hair at her temple and curved around her ear, prompting her to look up with a smile as she said, “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too, Dear.” The next kiss was on Snow’s lips, then Regina rested her head on her hand so that she could watch her expressions properly. “Now, what did you want to talk to me about?”

It took Snow another minute to gather her thoughts. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you told me the other day. About Red.”

Regina frowned a little. “About her loving you, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, what about it?”

“Well,” Snow started, then stopped. “I always saw her as a best friend. It never occurred to me that she would feel anything other than that, and let’s face it, I was so besotted with you that I never let myself see any of those looks you were talking about. We were just there for each other, the way friends are, but now that you opened my eyes to…well, everything, I think that there could be something deeper.” Her hand sought out Regina’s free hand, twining their fingers together.  “I talked to David about it, a little, and he doesn’t seem to mind. He likes Red and they get on well. We’re not sure anything romantic would happen between them, but he’s willing to see what develops.”

“So, you thought the sticking point would be me.”

 “You and her, really,” she admitted. “I don’t know if she would even be interested. It might be too much for her, but I didn’t want to broach the subject unless you were on board.”

Regina had to give that some thought. Ruby was beautiful, and though they’d butted heads in the past, these days they were at least somewhat cordial. The thing that concerned her the most was how possessive each one of them would get over Snow. Then again, she was already sharing Snow with David. What was one more person added to the mix? It could work. It could also crash and burn in a horrific way, but the only way to know that would be to try.

“I guess I’m willing to give it a shot.”

A beatific smile blossomed on Snow’s face. “Really? You’re not just saying that because you think you have to? Because, Regina, I really don’t want you to do anything that will make you unhappy for my sake.”

“I appreciate that, but no, I don’t feel obligated to give my blessing. This may work out, and it may not, but I think you should try. If she’s interested, of course.”

“Of course.”

She could feel Snow’s excitement, and it made her smile. There was something to be said about seeing her so happy, and who knew? Maybe this would be a fantastic step for everyone. Ruby certainly needed something to help her through her grief, as Regina once had. This could be just the ticket.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow was nervous. Lifting her mug to her lips, she had a sip of lukewarm coffee and watched Red flitting around the diner, taking orders and smiling as she brought food to the patrons. The smiles were forced, Snow could tell, but that only stood to reason. Granny had said she was holding up better than she had been, but she was still in mourning. That didn’t make Snow’s task of the evening any easier, but she stoically kept herself from taking off and trying again another day.

“Need a refill?” Red asked as she stopped by the table, steaming coffee pot in hand.

“Yes, please.”

“Sorry I haven’t gotten to chat. Slammed in here today.”

“That’s okay. You’re off soon though, right?”

“Yeah, about ten minutes. Hopefully.”

“Can I talk to you when you’re done?”

Red’s expression turned curious and then concerned. “Sure. Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” Snow waved away the concern, “I just wanted to talk to you about some things.”

“All right. Back in a bit.”

Snow continued to sip at her coffee as she waited, playing idly with the handle of the mug and trying not to text Regina for moral support. Regina was helping David watch Neal, and would probably have her hands full. Snow could do this. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

“So, what’s up?” Red asked when she finally slid into the booth across from her, fixing her with an expectant look.

“I…let’s go for a walk. The things I want to talk to you about are kinda private.”

This seemed to intrigue Red more, so she nodded and Snow got out some money to pay for the coffee. “You know you don’t have to. It’s just a coffee, and you’re family.”

“I know, but we run out on Granny often enough with town emergencies that I like to pay for it when I can.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that either. The mayor picks up the tab,” Red confided once they were headed for the door.

“She what?”

“She pays for the things that you all leave half-eaten every time some new terror comes to town.” She glanced over at Snow. “Granny sends her an invoice each month that there’s an outstanding balance, and Regina pays it.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Well, I don’t think she does it for the kudos.”

Knowing Regina, that was probably true, but even so. “It still seems like something she could have told her girlfriend about.”

“Yeah. Guess so.” Red shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat and looked down at the sidewalk in front of her. It clearly made her uncomfortable to hear Snow calling Regina her girlfriend, though Snow wasn’t quite sure if that was because she was envious, or because she’d just lost her true love. Maybe both. Maybe neither.

They walked along in silence for a minute while Snow decided what to say next. This was much harder than she’d expected it to be. She was still trying to figure it out when Red broke the silence, “So what did you want to talk about that was so private? Is it something about you and Regina?”

Snow chuckled and shook her head. “No. Well, not really. It’s more about us, but I was trying to figure out how to start.”

“What do you mean it’s about us?”

“I, um, the other day Regina clued me into the fact that you…might have feelings for me that are more than platonic.” She snuck a glance over at her to gauge her reaction. Red looked suitably panicked.

“She said that?” the pitch of her voice went up, and if Snow had doubted Regina’s judgement before, she didn’t now.

“Yeah.”

“Shit. _Shit_! I didn’t realize it was that obvious, I just…God! Does everybody know? Does David know?”

Snow reached over and captured her arm, pulling her to a stop. “Hey, it’s okay. I don’t know if everyone knows - I sure didn’t - but Regina did and David does now.”

Red whined and turned away from her, burying her face in her hands. Snow tentatively reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying not to be stung when she shrugged it off. “It really is okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Red’s voice was muffled, “I’m never going to be able to face them again.”

“Sure you are. Sweetie, nobody is going to think less of you for having feelings.”

“But you’re married, and you have…Regina.”

“So?”

“ _Snow._ ”

“Love isn’t a bad thing, you know,” Snow told her gently, a smile on her lips. “Being in love with someone, even someone who’s already in a relationship – or two – isn’t a mark against your character. Especially when those relationships are open.”

Red still looked like she wanted to melt into the pavement from embarrassment, but she did slowly turn to face Snow again. “But I just lost Kansas.”

“I know. That’s what made it hard for me to bring this up right now, but then I thought that maybe it would help you.”

“How?”

Snow reached up and brushed the back of her fingers along Red’s cheek, her smile deepening a little when she leaned into it.  “Come to dinner at the house tomorrow, and I’ll show you.”

Red gave a quiet sigh, then nodded. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Regina was indeed helping David watch Neal, but for the moment, Neal was down for a nap and the two of them had other things on their mind. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as she knelt astride David’s face, his hands full of her buttocks to keep her from getting too out of control, and her hands gripped tight to the headboard for balance.  He had her on the edge, keeping there for an achingly long time before at last pushing her over into a screaming climax. Thankfully, she’d had the foresight to raise a magical soundproof barrier before they’d started – though it was a good thing the baby monitor didn’t transmit both ways.

Once her orgasm passed, she sagged for a moment, catching her breath. David waited patiently, still pressing kisses to her and rubbing his thumbs over her sweat-sheened skin. Giving a soft moan, Regina shifted and moved down his body until she could feel his hardness pressing against her. He was so good at being patient, and patience deserved its reward.

Reaching down between them, she felt for his cock, smiling at his moan when she found it, and brought the head through her slick folds. It took a moment of positioning, then she bit her lip as she settled down onto him.

“Regina…” he breathed, eyes full of lust. Regina leaned down to capture those full lips, loving the way they tasted of her.

“Charming,” she teased as her tongue flicked over his lip, starting a slow, grinding pace with her hips. Before she could think, his hand was in her hair, wrapping around the back of her head to pull her into another hungry kiss. His need was winning out over his restraint, and that made her grin. She obliged him, kissing him back hard as their bodies moved faster.

The kiss hadn’t even ended before he rolled them over, and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist to encourage him to go deep. She felt the tremor in his muscles and knew he was close. “Come with me,” he panted against her lips, and the request sent a spike of desire right through her core. It wouldn’t take long with him pounding away like that, and she didn’t see any reason why she should turn down another orgasm, so she slipped her hand between them and rubbed tight circles over her clit.

As she predicted, it didn’t take long at all before she arched against him and let the wave of pleasure overcome her. David buried himself to the hilt and she felt him let go at last. After a pause and a few last surging thrusts, they were both spent. He withdrew and laid beside her, and she cuddled in against him, resting her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

There was a long, companionable silence, then Regina finally asked, “What do you really think of Snow’s idea to bring Ruby into all of this?” The two of them hadn’t yet discussed it, having been more distracted by keeping little Neal from destroying the house in his explorations.  

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” He sighed. “I think it’s going to be complicated.”

“You say that like we’re not complicated.”

“We’re not. Not really.” He stroked his fingertips over the small of her back and she made a happy sound. “The three of us happened organically. I’m wondering if Snow’s trying to force this.”

David had a point. The three of them had sort of just seamlessly come together in the wake of the evil queen’s curse and subsequent departure to the wish realm. There had been a few minor bumps in the road, but all in all, the three of them had already been so close that it was easy to take the next step. “Why didn’t you tell her that?”

“You know how Snow is.”

“Do I ever.” She made a sound of amusement.

 There was a short pause, then David asked, “Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you’d actually managed to kill us?” His fingers were working some sort of magic at the base of her spine, and her eyes drifted shut.

“I would have died miserable and alone,” she murmured. “Nobody loved the evil queen, not even herself.” She stopped, then amended, “Especially not herself.”

Regina felt his lips press to her temple. “Good thing you were horrible at trying to get rid of us then, huh?”

“Yeah,” she whispered, feeling tears of happiness welling up at the corners of her eyes. “That’s a really good thing.”

They laid there in quiet for a while longer, drifting in and out of a sated doze, until they heard sounds of Neal shifting about through the monitor. Regretfully, she got up and went to the bathroom while David went about finding all of their discarded clothes. By the time she emerged, he was pulling his pants on, and he looked at her with a grin. “Might want to find a comb, Your Majesty.”

She just rolled her eyes at him and brought her hand up with a flick of her wrist. When the magic faded, her hair and makeup were perfect, and her dress didn’t show a single wrinkle.

“That’s always a neat trick,” he reached for his t-shirt and tugged it on. “I never really appreciated it before.”

“Well, if _someone_ didn’t pull my hair…”

“Come on. You love it.”

“I do love it,” she conceded after a moment, trying to hide her smile. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek, then went off to Neal’s room to make sure he was all right. He was awake and trying to escape from his playpen, so she picked him up and settled him on her hip. “You’re getting so big,” she complained, bouncing him as she carried him out into the kitchen. He just giggled.

“Here’s my little man!” Charming called and reached out for him when they got there. Neal just wrapped his arms tighter around Regina’s neck and buried his face in her shoulder.

“He likes me better,” she said smugly.

“There’s no accounting for taste.” David laughed at the dirty look she shot him, and bumped her with his shoulder.

“Just for that, you get to make his snack.” Regina sat Neal down in his high chair and got him ready, then grabbed a toy horse off the table and started to play with him, completely ignoring his father. David shook his head and started getting things out of the fridge. Snow chose that moment to make her appearance.

“Hey everybody,” she leaned in to give Charming a quick kiss, then walked over to kiss Regina on the cheek.

“Hey there,” David greeted, pulling the lid off a small bowl of grapes. “How’d everything go with Red?”

Snow chuckled as she sat down in the chair on the other side of Neal’s high chair. “She was a little distraught to find out that we all know about her feelings for me, particularly you,” she glanced over at David, “so I’m letting her have some time to think about that before I spring the rest of it on her. I’ve invited her over for dinner tomorrow.”

“So that you can make a move on her in private like you did to me?” Regina asked, amusement clear in her tone.

“That’s…one way to look at it. Though if a move is made, we’ll all be making it. I want you to be here too.”

“You don’t think that will be a bit much?”

“Maybe,” Snow met her eyes, then reached over to take her hand, “but you’re our partner.”

Regina appreciated it, she did. She just wasn’t sure. “I think having all of us here might be too intimidating for her.”

“Nonsense,” David’s hand closed on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “and if it turns out that it _is_ too intimidating, then she should find that out now, not in a month or two when things have gotten serious between her and Snow.”

“It could be just her and Snow, you know.” She looked between the two of them, turning more serious. Regina was the one who had spent time researching polyamory after they’d started down that path. “There are plenty of ways to go about this. We shouldn’t pressure her to be with us just because she’s with her.”

“We’re not going to pressure anyone.”

“Let’s just see how dinner goes, okay? _I_ might not be ready, when it all comes down to it.”

“All right.” Regina had a feeling that she was going to need to bring an extra bottle of wine to dinner.

 


End file.
